Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson is Hiccup's girlfriend. Her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, is Stormfly. Who later becomes the Jedi Master of Smolder. Bio Personality Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior, and intensely patriotic of the Viking way. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own to become a better fighter. She is also rather short-tempered (something which Snotlout points out) and always hits people who have angered her in some way. In the beginning, she has the most success in Dragon Training. In the film, she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. However, she was very kind and compassionate on many occasions and is shown to have a softer side in Gift of the Night Fury, going out of her way to bring Snoggletog joy to Berk and in The Iron Gronckle she told Snotlout that it was harsh to call Fishlegs slow because of his weight. Regarded as the most proficient of the teenage Vikings, and possibly due to the pressure of this reputation as well as her innate pride, Astrid is initially shown in the film as being something of a perfectionist, having incredibly high standards for herself, as well as a very low tolerance for competition, as she quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She later reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Astrid's name is North Germanic for "Divine Beauty", which seems suits her for her appearance and character role. She is also the only Viking with a name that doesn't appear to be an insult. Alongside Hiccup and Fishlegs, Astrid is the most knowledgeable in dragons, knowing of various species' shot-limits, behaviors, and of course she specializes in Deadly Nadders, like her dragon, Stormfly. When it comes to her dragon, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid is somewhat kinder and gentler. She cares deeply for them, and has come to love Stormfly, who in turn is loyal to her, being there to greet her in the morning when Astrid wakes up. The bond between Astrid and Stormfly appears to be very strong, especially when Stormfly allows Astrid to touch her babies, though Stormfly did allow Hiccup to touch them as well. She often provides her form of advice called the Honey and the Hatchet (you tell someone what they want to hear, the honey part, before you hit 'em in the head with something they don't, the hatchet part). She also seems to have a great deal of knowledge of the 'Viking traditions'. Due to her pride and rather short temper, she could sometimes be somewhat imprudent and could act before thinking things through. At these times she would put herself in grave danger despite the fact that the odds were very clearly against her, like when she fought the Flightmare which was considered so fierce, everybody in Berk had to shelter themselves in their homes. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid has grown more mature, as she doesn't seem to be as serious and short-tempered as before, although still competitive. She seems to enjoy hanging out with her fellow teen Vikings more, but still clearly prefers to be with Hiccup. She also seems to have gained a better sense of humor, as she teased Hiccup about how he walks and talks after his talk with Stoick. She and Hiccup exchange a few kisses (one on the lips). Physical Appearance Astrid is thin for a Viking, but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon Training. he has blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked one with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Notably, she's considered very attractive by her fellow Vikings her age. She is rarely seen without her trusty battle axe. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge, Astrid like Hiccup, wears similar outfit with a blue shirt and shoulder pads. In How To Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid's appearance now has her hair more neatly designed as it's parted to her left with her hair still braided on the back. Her outfit now has more fur around her shoulders, that takes the form of a hood, along with a red shirt. She still wears her shoulder pads but now has arm bands that are larger and with fur now. Like before, she still has her axe. Skills and Abilities Drawing: There is no proof that she is a good artist but, in the sequel, Astrid is shown drawing alongside with Hiccup. Strength and Fighting skills: She's an exceptionally skilled warrior which has been proven several times throughout both the film and the series. She has defeated several older and more experienced warriors, such as Alvin the Treacherous and could hold her own for a while against others as well as several dragons. She's presumably the most accomplished fighter among the teens, if not along with Snotlout. Her weapon of choice is a double-sided axe and she is quite formidable with it. She does also shown have great strength to lift heavy objects and able to push a wild Monstrous Nightmare little bit. * Lightsaber Combat: '''Astrid is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, where she uses her unqiue Lightsaber in unorthodox methods against her opponents. Astrid uses '''Form V: Djem So/Shein and Form VI: Niman as her main combat forms, and has beaten many combatants she's engaged in her time. And is also very skilled at Blaster bolt deflection. * Marksmanship: Dragon Riding and Training: Next to Hiccup, she's the best Rider among the teens. She works very well with Stormfly and they're usually able to synchronize their moves accurately. On Outcast Island she was able to tame a wild Monstrous Nightmare, (although with a little more difficulty than Hiccup in Defiant One) and the Nightmare came to her rescue later, showing she was able to gain its loyalty. She was able to ride the tame Nightmare and also has ridden on Hookfang. When she had learned the dragon call of the Deadly Nadder, she was able to train them to fly in a perfect formation. When she temporarily became Hookfang's Rider, she figured out the hidden ability of 'Wing Blast'. She even great trainer for her dragon Stormfly as she taught her dragon mostly to be like warrior dragon and Sneaky as been train well to have great stealth. Speed and Acrobatics: These are undoubtedly her top physical skills. She's able to perform a variety of acrobatic feats like handsprings, cartwheels and flips even while riding Stormfly. She was also able to swiftly dodge the attacks of a wild Deadly Nadder and the Flightmare. Intelligence: Even though most of the strategies and solutions to their problems are made mostly by Hiccup and Fishlegs provides most of the knowledge, she herself has proven to be valuable and capable in this department as well. She was the only one who wasn't fooled by Heather and was the one to come up with the idea to get the Book of Dragons back from Outcast Island. She has also always given useful advice to Hiccup enough and he always takes them to heart. Roar Call: Astrid learned to call Stormfly and other Deadly Nadders using a wolf-like howl. Actress: She dress up as Heather to get into Outcasts Island as she manage to fool everyone there until Alvin the Treacherous figure it out. Main Weaponry * M16A1 assault Rifle with M203 grenade launcher * M4A1 Assault rifle * Navy Blue Lightsaber Axe * Battle Axe Trivia * Despite having 2 assault rifles, Astrid would occasionally use a Remington 870 shotgun (folding stock) on most adventures. * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Girlfriends Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Berk Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Knifemen Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:365th Nadder Battalion Category:Tomboys Category:Padawan Teachers